Percy Jackson:End Of Olympus
by Dragonvsgoku2
Summary: Watch as the mighty Olympians finally get the justice that is deserved due to the actions that they have done.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Percy Jackson

I do not own God Of War

Chapter 1

On Olympus the major Greek gods were having another one of their meeting. The archer twins were arguing about who was the better gender. Ares and Aphrodite were flirting, while Hephaestus was planning traps for them. Hermes was listening to his annoying snakes, Dionysus was sleeping, and Demeter was planning what to do with her daughter when the meeting was over. All the other gods were complaining about the latest child Zeus had sired.

"How is it that after so many years husband you can still not keep your dick in your pants?" said a disgusted Hera. Poseidon was nodding in agreement with her. Zeus looked at his wife with a pleading expression.

"Please honey you know I love you. I just needed to get my rocks off," said Zeus. He honestly thought that was the perfect excuse. Poseidon was chuckling to himself as he prepared a bag of popcorn.

"Oh, you think that is a good excuse for cheating on your loyal wife? Well your new bastard child is going to have it worse than Hercules. I swear this on the River…." Started Hera. Everyone was interrupted when Hades appeared in the middle of the room, his Helmet of Darkness on his head. All the gods stood up with their weapons of power in hand.

"So you finally decided to come and start a war with us brother? I knew this day would eventually come. Prepare yourself for defeat, and imprisonment in the depths of the Underworld," said Zeus. He raised his Lightning Bolt over his head and prepared to throw it at Hades, only for Hades to fall to the ground.

Due to Hades being on the ground now all the gods could see the large sword like mark in his back. All the Gods in the room gave looks of shock as Apollo went to begin healing his Uncle.

"How could this happen to Hades? He is as strong as me or Zeus and we are the strongest gods on Olympus," said Poseidon in shock. Athena gave Poseidon a dirty look.

"Really Poseidon, the strongest? You may have brute force, but you are unable to defeat someone with brains with actual brains like me. That seaweed in your brain makes you weak," stated Athena arrogantly. Poseidon was going to respond and begin an argument, but was interrupted by Apollo.

"Hey guys I was able to get Hades healed enough to answer a few questions. Mind you he is still weak, so do not force him to much," said Apollo in a surprisingly serious tone. Zeus stepped forward.

"Apollo did he tell you anything about who did this to him?" asked Zeus. Apollo gave a worried look, but decided against answering him. Apollo turned around and led everyone to Hades who was in a hospital bed. His torso was covered in bandages, and he looked even paler than usual.

"Seems as if you finally got what was coming to you brother. The fates finally got you for stealing my precious core from me," said Demeter in an I'm better than you tone. Hades tried to sit up and argue back, but fell back down in pain.

"I told you to be nice. Hades is still injured heavily; even with his godly healing factor it is taking a long time to heal. I cannot explain it. So ask the important questions and leave," said Apollo. Zeus stepped forward and took charge.

"Brother what happened to you?" asked Zeus in a curious tone. He did not even seem like he cared that his brother was injured. Hades eyes glazed and he looked at the ceiling with a hopeless expression.

"He has risen from the deepest pits of Tartarus for revenge my family, and all who took him down there are not safe. He is an unstoppable demon and he didn't even use his powers against me, and I could sense they were beyond all of us," said Hades in an emotionless tone. All the Olympians began to worry.

"Who was it that rose from the pits of Tartarus brother? Was it father, Kronos?" questioned Poseidon. Zeus gained a scared expression. They had already handled him.

"No the person who is free is much stronger, and much more powerful than Kronos is, or was in his prime," said Hades. The Olympians dreaded the person who rose if was not Kronos.

"Than was it Gaea?" asked Athena. She was hoping it wasn't as they had already put her back to sleep and if she already was conscious again it was a problem.

"No the person is even stronger than her as well. I say this as I sensed he was breaking out of Tartarus so I had all my monsters, children, and myself go to fight him. We found that he was fighting all the monsters in Tartarus, the Giants in the pit, the Titans in the pit, and Tartarus himself at the same time. He was trying to leave and they wanted to keep him there.

"From my understanding though he wanted them to try and stop him to test how powerful he was. He managed to strike them all down with ease, never using his powers. He then revealed his powers when all his opponents laid on the ground defeated," explained Hades. The entire room of god's wide eyes in fear.

"I went in with my soldiers and tried to stop him myself, put him back in his prison. I don't know what it was he did but the two blades in his hand began to shoot everywhere, and killed 90% of my soldiers instantly. The only survivors were my children and I. We went in to fight, but we found we could not move. He slew my children and sent me here with the message that he is coming for you all," said Hades. The gods had horrified looks, minus an excited Ares.

"Uncle who was it that did this? You keeping speaking as if we should all know who it is that did this to you?" questioned Athena. Hades looked at his family and said the name.

"Perseus Orion Jackson has risen from the pit," said Hades with a shiver running down his spine. All the gods were silent for a minute before they burst out laughing.

"My former son is who you are worrying about brother. He no longer even has the powers I once gifted him with. Hell he is not even an immortal. You must've been making up a story to hide your shame," said a laughing Poseidon.

"You had me going there for a second their uncle. That little punk has no chance against us gods. You must've just gotten weaker in your old age," said an arrogant Ares.

"Like a weak arrogant male has a chance at someone like me, or my huntresses. It's laughable," said Artemis with her normal superiority complex.

"That child is to stupid to do any planning against someone with the intelligence of a fly, let alone someone such as myself," said Athena with her smug look. Hades just shook his head.

"I didn't tell you how he got so strong did I?" asked Hades. The still laughing gods looked at him amused. Hades simply sighed.

"We put Perseus in Tartarus with hunter immortality, and stripped him of his powers. He had no way to defend himself and we assumed he would die down there due to him being defenseless. That did not happen. Apparently deep in the pits of Tartarus a group of people existed that we gods forgot about, and they fueled him with their powers before they faded.

"The first was Pontus, who returned the ability of hydrokinetic powers stripped from him by Poseidon. Next was Chronos who gave him power over time, above that of father. After him was Ourea, who gave him powers almost equal to that of Gaea. Lastly was Uranus. He gave Percy powers of Zeus except primordial level. On top of that they also gifted him with weapons that he is now a master of.

"They are called the Blades of Chaos. He learned to master them in Tartarus as he used his time manipulation to make a year here on earth, and even the underworld a century in Tartarus," said Hades. He noticed that the gods in the room were still giving him a questioning glance. Sighing he made a swear on Styx.

"Hades from what you saw do you have any suggestion on how to win?" asked Athena. Hades shook his head no. As the gods filed out to make plans to handle the new threat Hades mind went back to how this all started.

Flashback

"Perseus Orion Jackson, you stand before us the Gods of Olympus once again with a reward being offered. We once again offer you the chance to be a god. Do you accept?" questioned Zeus from his throne. Poseidon was looking at his son nodding. Percy shook his head no.

"I'm sorry Lord Zeus, but I can still not accept your gift of godhood. Instead all I desire is for Hestia and Hades to regain seats here on Olympus," said Percy. Zeus and the gods on the council looked at the young demigod as if they swallowed a lemon.

Two thrones appeared on the council room and the two gods claimed their seats. Percy rose and began to leave, however as he made to leave chains caught the young man.

"Perseus you once again reject the gift of Immortality, and deny our generous gift. We cannot let one as strong as you live so we the gods will send you down to Tartarus. As we are generous we give you the hunters immortality to help you survive," said Zeus. Suddenly Percy felt as if the connection to the sea he had leave him.

"I Poseidon disown you Perseus Jackson. I can't have you staining my good name anymore with how you spit in the face of us gods," said Poseidon. Percy had a shocked look on his face.

"I helped save you all in two wars and this is the thanks I get? What did I ever do to deserve this?" questioned Percy.

"You are a disgusting male, just like that man Hercules. You think yourself better than everyone so you go in the challenges thinking it will raise your popularity," said Artemis. Percy looked at them in shock.

"My fatal flaw is loyalty! I would never betray you!" shouted Percy. Athena decided to cut him down a peg.

"That is the point. You may betray us as someone you care about is in danger and you feel compelled to save them," said Athena. Percy glared at her enraging Zeus.'

"Do not glare at my child demigod. For that you lose something important to you," said Zeus as he threw a bolt of lightning out of the room. Percy had a bad feeling.

"What did you just do," whispered Percy. He felt as if he lost a piece of himself. Zeus gave him a smirk.

"I killed your mother, step-father, and unborn sibling. That is your payment for your insolence," said Zeus. Percy gained an enraged look and began to break out of his chains.

"How dare you do that to my family. I will end you Zeus!" shouted Percy. Zeus rolled his eyes and opened a hole to Tartarus. Ares left his sat and made to kick Percy in it.

"Any last words before you spend an eternity in hell punk?" mocked Ares. Percy looked at Ares and put on an evil grin. This grin sent shivers down the god's spines.

"I swear on Chaos that I will return and destroy the age of Olympus. I will be stronger than all of you and I will have my revenge," said Percy. Ares then gave a swift kick to Percy's chest kicking him in. As Percy fell he felt an aura of Fire, Archery, and Death enter him.

"Good riddance," said Athena. Hades, Hestia, and Apollo shook their heads, as they knew that he would make good on the promise. The evidence being Chaos didn't reap him when he made the vow.

Current Time

"It's done nephew. They know that you are coming for them," said Hades into his earpiece.

"Thank you Uncle Hades. Please continue being a spy for me," said the voice of Perseus.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Percy Jackson

I do not own God Of War

Chapter 2

Percy Jackson sat on a tree stump waiting for the hunters to finally detect him. He had waited for the Olympian Council meeting to begin before he started his plan. The only thing he did not plan was for the hunts incompetence. For a group claiming to be so much better than males, they sure take forever to find one that is right next to their camp.

Percy gained a small smirk as he felt an arrow begin to be pointed at the back of his head. Moving his eyes to the side he could see half the hunters with their bows drawn at him. Hearing leaves rustling he looked ahead again to see the rest with their bows drawn in front of him. Maybe they were not as incompetent as he thought.

"What are you doing here boy, near the mighty Hunters Of Artmeis?" asked a familiar voice to Percy. Percy gained an evil smile as he turned to look at his cousin. The moment they saw each other's faces they both had some extreme reactions. Percy had a look of utter happiness, while Thalia had a look of utter horror.

"Why if it isn't one of my favorite demi-god cousins, Thalia Grace. How have you been cuz? I've been great ever since all of you Greeks betrayed me. Went to hell and back just for all of you," said Percy in a casual voice. Thalia gulped and began to sweat.

"How did you escape the pit Perseus? Last time it took the sacrifice of a Giant and Titan to free you from hell. You also had Annabeth helping you to survive. How did you not die in the pit to begin with?" asked Thalia. Percy gained a small frown.

"Really Thalia, Perseus? I thought we were close, although maybe me going to hell broke that bond. Sorry for that. Anyway I didn't die as I was given immortality so I could not die and be put in Hades realm. The Olympians knew I would either be reincarnated or put in Elysium," said Percy still calm. The Hunter Phoebe stepped up.

"That still does not explain how a boy like you can escape hell alone. If you were a female like us, or had ones help I could get it. You did not however," said Phoebe. Percy began to chuckle to himself. Enraged all the hunters, except Thalia fired arrows at him.

Faster then anyone could see Percy was standing up with the blades of chaos in his hands. He threw them slightly in front of himself and the blades began to fling around wildly, blocking all the arrows. Percy raised his hand slightly and when he dropped it all weapons not his were on the ground.

"I find it so funny how much a of a hypocrite you hunters truly are. You all claim that the entire male species are the worst thing to ever happen, but you do the same things we do. You hurt, kill, and mutilate males, as you claim we males do," said Percy with a look of disgust on hos face.

"Shut up you worthless piece of minotaur dung!" yelled Phoebe as she made to punch Percy. With ease Percy avoided the punch and threw Phoebe on the ground. The other hunters did not take kindly to this.

"This isn't going to take long," said Percy with a look of confidence.

With Artemis

Artemis sat in her throne with a bored expression. Once again a new threat has appeared, but was it really? It was just that useless male that they banished not to long ago. How powerful could he be if he allowed people like Zoe Nightshade to die?

"So we are all in agreement to have Artemis and her Hunters go search for Percy Jackson and bring him here. Considering he no longer has his powers, but has been in Tartarus and escaped we find it only slightly overkill," said Zeus. The other gods rolled their eyes as Zeus repeated what they had just said; he just loved to hear himself talk.

"Do not worry yourself father, I will find that useless boy and bring him here to Olympus," said Artmeis with a bit of arrogance in her tone. Apollo looked at his sister with a face of sadness, however in his eyes were disgust.

"Very good niece. Just make sure there is enough of him for me to deal with. I made the mistake of making him and I will have the honors of fixing him," said Poseidon. Artemis looked at her uncle and nodded. Zeus looked round the room and nodded himself.

"Alright then let this council meeting come to an end," said Zeus as he blasted his bolt in front of himself, disappearing. The gods all sighed and began to flash out. Before Artemis could flash out Hestia approached her.

"May I talk to you for a little while Artmeis, it gets lonely at the Hearth alone," said Hestia in a slightly sad tone. Artmeis gave her aunt a smile and sat with her. They sat at the hearth, tending the flame in silence for a few minutes.

"Artemis may I ask you a question? You have the right to not answer it if you so desire. I just would like to hear from you the answer," said Hestia as she looked at her fire.

"Of course you can Hestia. Anything for my favorite family member," said Artmeis with her smile still on her face. Hestia turned to Artemis and looked her in the eyes. Artmeis felt a shiver run down her neck and spine.

"Why did you vote for someone like Percy Jackson to go to our version of hell? You should know that he was a pure soul that he was not going to turn on us, yet you banished him. You still owed him as well for freeing you," said Hestia in a serious tone as she changed into her adult form.

"Well he was just another run of the mill man. He was obviously tricking everyone into believing he was a good person, but he wasn't. He was just like Hercules, doing all of those quests for attention," said Artmeis in a know it all tone. Hestia looked shocked.

"Do you really believe that? He risked his life for all his friends and family so many times. You truly cannot believe that," said Hestia in a shocked tone. Artmeis raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"I at first believed that he was a good person, but then I realized he was truly just another male. He acted as if he was better than everyone with his so-called generosity. He couldn't have been better than any of my female hunters so it was all fake," said Artmeis. Hestia looked back at her fire.

"Well that is good to know. Why don't you return to your hunters? I know they can handle themselves, but they will worry over you," said Hestia. Artmeis flashed away immediately.

"I told you so Aunt Hestia. She truly is to far gone from when you remember. She cannot be saved, as saddening as it is. Percy has to do this," said Apollo as he moved around from his hiding spot. Hestia looked at him sadly.

"Yes you were Apollo, but I had to try. All I kept seeing in her was a young goddess who took her first steps on Olympus, but I don't see it anymore. I am the oldest Olympian Apollo. I have seen everything that pertains to the era of the gods and it is so much horror. I have stood with them as they are my family, but with Percy…." Hestia trailed off. Apollo sighed.

"I know this is harder on you then me Aunty, but it needs to happen. To much horror has happened and we will prevent more. Sadly it will cause one more war," said Apollo. Hestia never looked away from her flames, and Apollo knew it was to hide her tears.

Artemis

Artemis teleported into the middle of her Hunts camp expecting to find her Hunt busy, only to find a large amount of blood. Artemis immediately began to call out for her hunters, but did not gain a response. Using her tracking skills she found a trail of blood.

As she followed the trail of blood a shiver ran down her spine. After walking for what felt like eternity she found herself in a clearing with all her hunters dead and in a pile. Artmeis fell to her knees, tears running down her cheeks.

"Lady Artemis," whispered a voice out weakly. Artmeis turned to find Thalia on the ground bleeding out with a large hole in her stomach. Quickly Artmeis ran to her sister and attempted to heal her. Thalia stopped her.

"Lady Artemis," said Thalia weakly. Artemis shushed her and continued to try and heal her sister.

"Be quite now sister. I will heal you and get you safe," said Artemis. Thalia looked her mistress in the eyes and shook her head.

"Listen to me My Lady. Percy came to out camp. He provoked us and he slaughtered us all, easily. He left me barely alive as warning to you. He is coming for you first," said Thalia as she died. Artemis began to cry harder.

"I swear on the Styx I will find you Jackson," said Artemis. Surprisingly the sky did not have the electricity boom in the background. Artmeis turned around as she hear a loud cough.

"Well that was easy for you. Maybe you should have specified on what you were going to do to me exactly," said Percy as he looked at Artemis. Artemis shot up and pulled out her daggers. She growled at Percy.

"Attack me boy, so I can end you," growled the enraged goddess. Percy simply laughed at the look she had on her face.

"You do remember I am immortal, blessed with various powers from Primordial. Do you know what that makes me?" questioned Percy. Artemis growled louder. Percy simply chuckled.

"A Primordial," said Percy as he took out his blades of chaos. Artemis shot forward with her blades ready to stab Percy. Percy simply slashed the knife away. Artmeis made for another swipe, but Percy simply back stepped.

For a few minutes Artemis slashed and hacked at Percy while he avoided everything with ease. After a few minutes Artemis backed away.

"If you truly are a Primordial than I can do this," said Artemis as she assumed her true form. Percy gained a smirk on his face as he watched it happen. As Artemis finished transforming she had her Aura visible and hunter equipment.

"Maybe you will make thing interesting for me now," said Percy. Faster than most could see Artmeis dashed at Percy. She made to kick Percy in the head, but Percy Simply raised his arm and blocked it. As Artemis made to retract her leg Percy wrapped his chain around it. Artmeis made to slash with her weapon, but Percy pulled the chain, making her trip.

"Don't underestimate me," said Artemis. She summoned her bow and shoots her arrows and machine gun speeds. Percy grinned as he blocked the arrows with his free blade. Artmeis used Percy being distracted to free herself and kicking Percy back.

"This is it," said Artmeis as she shot an arrow for Percy's chest. It made it to a few centimeters before stopping in air. She looked on in shock at the sight. Percy then shot forward in a blur and began choking Artemis.

"You did well Artemis, but you overestimated your abilities. I know that Hades told you what power I now wield and all that I can do. He told all of the gods, but you all ignored his warnings. You view me as weaker than the titans, giants, and primordial. Let me prove all of you wrong," said Percy. Artmeis punched and kicked Percy but it did nothing.

Quickly Percy stabbed Artmeis with one of the blades of chaos. Artmeis gained wide eyes as she felt herself fade away. Except it wasn't normal, something was leaving her. She opened her eyes slowly and weakly to find her blood turning golden.

"What are you doing to me?" questioned Artmeis. Percy looked her in the eyes and smirked.

"I made you mortal," said Percy as he retracted the blade and let Artemis fall. Artmeis tried to get up, but could not find the strength. She glared at Percy weakly.

"I leave you alive only for the reason of being an example to the gods. Remember what has happened here. We will meet again. Also close your eyes," said Percy as he began to glow. Artemis closed her eyes and felt Percy leave. She prayed for help and passed out as she felt someone pick her up.


End file.
